2009 Korea, North
Welcome to the international embassy of (Nation)! (Player added remarks) =Diplomatic Relations= Nation currently enjoys diplomatic relations with: South Korea, Canada, the European Union, Japan, however the diplomatic relations with these countries are tense. The DPRK has good relations with the People's Republic of China and Russia. Relations with Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia are very good. There are also relations with Myanmar. Nation is a member of: / Nation is a signatory to the following treaties: The June 15th North-South Joint Declaration, in which the two Koreas promised to work towards peaceful reunification. //We will do this bit later, just have the template up so we can do it. =Summary= North Korea, officialy the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, is a Socialist Republic, led by the Juche ideology. Juche means self reliance, which means the People of the DPRK have to be economically and culturally self reliant. The People have to develop class-consciousness and a healthy amount of Communism. The head of state is de jure the Eternal President Kim Il Sung. But since Kim il Sung is dead, his son, the Chairman of the National Defence Commission is de facto the leader of North Korea. The leader is mostly referred to as Great Leader Comrade Generalissimo, which expresses the Juche definition of the leader: a man who has absolute power and has to be obeyed as long as he accomplishes the wishes of the People. North Korea is a strong force within the Socialist world, it's a country that strictly adheres to Communism and Juche and has one of the biggest and strongest militaries in the world. It has also the ability to produce nuclear weapons. =Brief History= When the Japanese conquered Korea, there was a lot of armed resistance from political adversaries of the Japanese empire, one of them being the Communists led by Kim Il Sung. The Communist resistance was funded by the Soviet Union. After the Soviets drove out the Japanese, an agreement was made between the Union and the USA: Korea was divided along the 38th parallel, the North under the guidance of the Soviet Union, the South under that of the USA. In the Cold War this resultated in a Socialist North Korea and a capitalist South Korea. In June 1950, Kim Il Sung, President of North Korea and ally of Stalin, decided to unite Korea under the northern flag. The Nortk Korean army crushed the South Korean army and conquered almost all of the South, except the city of Pusan. But when they started to attack Pusan, NATO forces, led by the USA, had landed there and begun a sudden counter-attack, driving the Nortk Koreans back and invading the North. At this time the Chinese leader Mao Zedong decided to aid his allies by sending the Chinese Army against NATO. After heavy fights the two camps decided to commence peace talks. In 1953 a ceasefire was agreed: Korea was divided along the 38th parallel again. On this parallel a demilitarised zone (DMZ) was set up. The North and the South are officially still at war with eachother, and big mistrust against the South Koreans still exists in modern DPRK. =Diplomatic Messages= (Please post them here) =Resources= Wikipedia on North Korea